david_tennantfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sarah Parish
Sarah Parish est une actrice anglaise, née le 7 Juin 1968, dans le Somerset. Biographie Fille de Bill et de Thelma Parish, elle a une soeur Julie et un frère musicien, John. Elle commença la comédie très tôt à 2 ans, dans une pantomime puis pris des cours de comédie à l'Academy of Live and Recorded Arts à Londres. Très connue pour ses rôles dans des séries télévisées comme Merlin, Mistresses, ou Atlantis, elle a joué aussi dans quelques films comme The Holiday avec Jude Law. Elle est mariée depuis le 15 Décembre 2007 avec l'acteur James Murray et a deux filles. Caractéristiques Avec David Tennant, elle a joué dans trois productions, Blackpool,un épisode spécial de Doctor Who : The Runaway Bride (La Mariée de Noel) et le téléfilm Recovery. Cette collaboration, assez récurrente lui fera dire "We're like George and Mildred - in 20 years' time we'll probably be doing a ropey old sitcom in a terraced house in Preston." (Nous sommes comme George et Mildred. Dans 20 ans, nous ferons encore une comédie médiocre dans une maison mitoyenne de Preston). Galerie Blackpool 1.jpg Blackpool 7.jpg Blackpool 8.jpg Blackpool_Sarah_Parrish_.jpg Doctor Who 1.jpg Doctor Who Runaway Bride.jpg Recovery 6.jpg Recovery 7.jpg Recovery Sarah Parish.jpg Filmographie Cinéma * 1998 : Parting Shots : Réceptionniste de l'agence de pub * 1998 : Middleton's Changeling : Détenu de l'asile * 2005 : L'Escorte : TJ * 2006 : The Holiday de Nancy Meyers : Hannah Films Télévisés * 2001 : Smoke * 2002 : Impact : Gaynor Crosswell * 2002 : Sirens : Ali Pearson * 2003 : Un amour absolu : Lydia Gray * 2003 : Reversals : Dr. Charlotte Woods * 2005 : Our Hidden Lives : Maggie Joy Blunt * 2006 : Mortelles retrouvailles : Sharon Myers * 2006 : Aftersun : Sue * 2007 : Recovery : Tricia Hamilton * 2007 : Sex, the City and Me : Jess Turner Séries Télévisées * 1994 : The Bill : Linda Pincham * 1997-1999 : Médecins de l'ordinaire : Dawn Rudge * 1998 : Babes in the Wood : Roxy * 2000 : Beast : Helen * 2000 : City Central : Karen Ridley * 2000 : Brotherly Love : Julia Empthorpe * 2000 : Kiss Me Kate : Liz * 2000-2001 : Hearts and Bones : Amanda Thomas * 2001 : The Vice : Jane Farrell * 2001 : Table 12 : Sharon * 2002-2005 : Cutting It : Allie Henshall * 2003 : Trust : Annie Naylor * 2004 : Blackpool : Natalie Holden * 2005 : Monkey Trousers * 2005 : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien (Téléfilm réalisé par Brian Percival - Titre original : Much Ado About Nothing) : Béatrice * 2006 : Agatha Christie's Marple : Evie Ballantine * 2006 : Girls on the Bus : Cassidy Long * 2006 : Doctor Who (Le Mariage de Noël) : Impératrice des Racnoss * 2007 : Director's Debut : Fleuriste * 2008-2010 : Mistresses : Katie Roden * 2009 : Merlin : Lady Catrina/Le troll (Épisode 5 et 6 de la saison 2) * 2010 : Les Piliers de la terre : Regan Hamleigh * 2011 : Monroe : Dr Jenny Bremner * 2012 : Hatfields & McCoys : Levicy Hatfield * 2013 : Hercule Poirot : Flossie Monro * 2013 : Breathless : Margaret Dalton * 2014-2015 : W1A: Anna Rampton * 2013-2015 : Atlantis: Pasiphae Catégorie:Actrice qui a joué avec David Tennant